


i've been waiting for you

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Alec Lightwood, Pining Magnus Bane, SO MUCH FLUFF, basically both of them love each other and they're just too stupid to realise it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: imasu morales is alec's friend and roommate of almost two years now, and for two years, alec has had to quietly endure imasu’s insane crush on magnus. he’s had to endure imasu blatantly trying to catch magnus’ eye at every goddamn party, and listen to imasu rave about magnus’ arms, or his legs, all the while keeping his mouth sealed shut and while dying to yell that 'that’s my man and you need to back the fuck off right now and hello obviously his eyes are his most incredible quality because they’re literally like two drops of coffee in a cloud of milk and step away before i sucker punch you in the face, morales.'





	i've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this prompt](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/post/170132837196/malec-my-roommate-is-pretty-much-in-love-with-you) by the lovely [@prayformalec](https://prayformalec.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> i recently hit 400 followers on tumblr (still getting over that wtf) so i'm doing a fic giveaway! [send me prompts ❤︎](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/ask) feel free to be as detailed as you want, or you can also choose to give me free reign!
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

“red or white?” magnus’ voice calls from the kitchen.

alec picks up the chairman and sets him on his lap before replying, “moscato, if you have any.”

“it’s a celebration, clap clap bravo, lobster and shrimp, and a glass of moscato.” magnus raps, bouncing on his feet while holding the bottle and two glasses in his hands as he enters the living room. he has a ridiculous grin on his face as he takes in the look of absolute exasperation on alec’s face.

alec groans, throwing his head back “god,  _please_. how many times will you make that joke?”

magnus lets out an offended scoff as he plops down on the couch next to alec. “2015 drake is not a  _joke_ , you heathen. it’s music at its finest, and i am a connoisseur of music at its finest.” he pours the wine into two glasses and offers one to alec.

alec snorts, accepting the proffered glass, “you know, for a ‘connoisseur of music’ you really can’t rap for shit, magnus.”

magnus swats him on the arm, “now that’s just plain rude. you come into my home, drink my wine, steal my cat’s affections, and that’s what you have to say to me?”

“not my fault your cat likes me better.” alec retorts, holding out a finger to the kitten and feeling his heart melt as the chairman nuzzles against it. “isn’t that right, you sweet thing?”

alec throws magnus a self-satisfied smirk, which magnus rolls his eyes at, before grinning at alec and taking a sip of his wine. alec has been looking forward to this night for almost two weeks. this is a tradition of theirs, named “wine and spill” by magnus, where the two of them make time out of their busy schedules to meet up and get wine drunk and talk about everything and anything. it was their way of maintaining the friendship that had blossomed in their freshman year of college. and it’s a beautiful friendship, something alec cherishes with his heart, a friendship with no faults.

right. except for the teeny-tiny fact that alec is hopelessly, ridiculously, madly in love with magnus.

“so,” the man in question asks, folding his legs underneath him and turning his body so he’s facing alec, “tell me everything. school? work? that hellish stats class? the roommate?”

alec tries to downplay the annoyance he feels at the mention of his roommate. imasu morales is his friend and roommate of almost two years now, and for two years, alec has had to quietly endure imasu’s  _insane_  crush on magnus. he’s had to endure imasu blatantly trying to catch magnus’ eye at every goddamn party, and listen to imasu rave about magnus’ arms, or his legs, all the while keeping his mouth sealed shut and while dying to yell that  _that’s my man and you need to back the fuck off right now and hello obviously his eyes are his most incredible quality because they’re literally like two drops of coffee in a cloud of milk and step away before i sucker punch you in the face, morales._

except he can’t. because magnus isn’t his. and he probably never will be. because they’re just friends. and that’s all they’ll ever be.

 _‘best friends’_ alec thinks feebly, but even the thought of those two words is enough to send a pang of pain through his chest.

“earth to alexander.” magnus waves his hand in front of alec’s eyes, jolting him out of his stupor.

“sorry.” alec says quietly, raising his glass to his lips. the wine just tastes flat now. “everything’s… fine.”

he looks down at the chairman, who’s curled up into a ball on his stomach, “imasu asked about you.” he mumbles.  _when does he not?_ “wanted to know how you were doing. and if you – if you were free any time soon.” the words taste like acid coming out of his mouth.

he looks up to see magnus raise a quizzical brow, “oh?”  

“yeah,” alec tries to swallow around the lump that’s lodged itself in his throat, “something about that office christmas party he needs a date for.” magnus’ other eyebrow goes up. alec forces out a laugh, “i’m pretty sure he has a thing for you”

“well, if he does,” magnus says, fingers rising to his ear cuff, “you can tell him that i’m not interested. there’s… someone else.”

and  _fuck_ if that doesn’t hurt. if that doesn’t feel like a stab to the fucking heart, and alec can’t breathe _._  imasu was bad enough, but this? finding out that there’s  _someone else_  that he didn’t even  _know_ about until now?

“oh.” he forces out, and he can’t even recognise his own voice. “cool.”

“‘cool?’” magnus asks, a hint of incredulity lacing his tone, “that’s all you have to say? ‘cool?’”

“what else am i supposed to say?” alec retorts, clenching his fingers around the wine glass.

magnus lets out a noise of exasperation, “i don’t know! don’t you even want to know who it is?”

_no. because it’s not me. because it will never be me._

“no, not really.” alec says brusquely, trying to control the shaking of his voice.

“so you’re that disinterested now, is it?” magnus says, voice seething, eyes flashing as he sets his wine glass down on the table in front of them.

“it’s not that!” alec cries out, and in that moment he’s so close,  _so close_  to blurting everything out, but he can’t, he can’t ruin this, something that means the world to him. so he seals his mouth shut and sucks in a deep breath.

“i should go.” he says through the lump in his throat, and he doesn’t give magnus a chance to respond before he’s standing up, ignoring the chairman’s yelp of protest at the sudden movement. he places his glass haphazardly on the table before turning to the door.

“what?” magnus demands, and then he’s standing up too, hot on alec’s heels. “what do you mean by that? why are you acting like this? alec, what the  _fuck –”_

and then alec can’t take it anymore.

“because – because it’s  _me!”_ he yells, whirling around to face magnus, who’s standing there, shocked, frozen solid. alec is trembling, because it’s too late now, everything is gone to  _shit,_   _“i’m_  the one that’s been there all this time, and  _i’m_ the one who’s had this hopeless crush on you for forever, and  _i’m_ the one who wants to be your someone else and  _i’m_ the one who wants to do everything in the world with you!”

it’s like the dam in him has broken, and all alec can do is stand there helplessly and let the torrent of words rush out, flailing his arms hopelessly.

“i want to hold your stupid hand and i want to wear your stupid shirts and i want to see your stupid face first thing every morning and i want to - are you  _laughing_  at me?”

magnus shakes his head immediately, but he is still biting the insides of his cheeks and trying with all his might to hold back his laughter, to hold back the wide grin fighting to stretch itself across his face.

alec throws up his hands in disbelief, “oh my god! i can’t believe you!”

he lets out a noise of frustration, feeling his face reddening rapidly, “you know what? i’m done.” he turns to begin walking away from magnus. it’s all for nothing, everything is for nothing, he should have just kept his mouth shut and –

a laugh bubbles out of magnus’ mouth before he grabs onto alec’s wrists, stopping him from getting further “wait, alexander! i’m sorry.” he pulls alec back, forcing him to turn around and face him.

alec refuses to meet his eyes, because he can’t bear to see the rejection he knows he’ll see there, and  _god_  he’s so  _stupid_  for ever hoping, daring to dream that magnus fucking bane would ever feel the same way about him as he does.

and then magnus’ fingers find themselves under his chin, and he gently lifts alec’s face to meet his gaze.

his eyes are shining, and he’s looking at alec as though he’s the reason behind everything good in the world, and alec can’t  _breathe_.

“i want to see your stupid face first thing every morning too.” magnus whispers, and he’s so close that all alec can fathom is the depth of his eyes, and the feeling of his breath playing across his lips, which is suddenly the most wondrous thing in the world, “i want to hold your stupid hand too. i want to kiss your stupid lips, and i want to see your stupid smile as much as i can, and i want to hold your stupid face in my hands and tell you that all this time, i’ve just been waiting for your stupid ass to realise all of this. that  _you’re_  the someone else.”

it’s like time itself stops. like the turning of the planet is insignificant, because how could anything else eclipse this moment? how could  _anything else_ possibly be more earth-shattering than this? alec finds himself gaping at magnus, wondering how on earth he’d gotten everything to fall into place, how the last piece had finally found its way into his hands.

“you - me? what? you -” he manages to get out.

magnus laughs, and  _fuck_ the wonders of the world themselves have absolutely nothing on him. he cups alec’s face gently, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

“you stupid, stupid man.” he murmurs, gaze locked on alec, “i’m absolutely crazy about you. always have been.”

“i -” alec sucks in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart that won’t stop pounding against his chest, “magnus, i’d really like to kiss you right now.”

and magnus smiles like there’s nothing else in the world he’d rather be doing, and then he brushes his lips against alec’s once, twice, before pressing them to his in a kiss that seems to melt away everything else. alec feels it like an electrifying spark that shoots through him, like warmth spreading from his lips to the very tips of his being, and then magnus bane is the only real thing in the world. the only thing worth looking at, the only thing worth touching and loving, and alec wraps his arms around his waist and swallows the soft sounds of pleasure that fall from him, that  _alec_  elicits from him...

his lips move against his like they’re creating art, and they’re everything alec could have hoped for, and more, soft and full, and fitting with his as though they were crafted for each other. alec thinks that he could stay like this forever. there is nothing more he needs, not now when everything makes sense.

the stupid, human need for air forces them apart, but even then they hold onto each other tightly, fingers pressing into skin and clutched tight around clothing. they’re breathing hard, breaths mingling and alec looks into magnus’ eyes.

“wow.” he breathes. 

“i’ve been wanting to do that since the day i met you.” magnus sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of alec’s mouth. when he pulls back to look at alec, the pure adoration rolling in waves from his eyes stuns alec.

fuck, alec is the luckiest man in the world.

“that you are.” magnus says with a laugh, and alec feels his ears turn red when he realises that he’s just said that out loud. “it’s hard to acquire my fabulous self.”

“speaking of, how would your fabulous self like to go out with me? dinner, that ethiopian place on 42nd?”

and magnus simply leans forward and rests his forehead against alec’s, his heart beating steadily alongside his, in the rhythmic symphony of becoming one and the same. alec sighs, feeling more content than anything else in the world could possibly make him feel.

_you’re my everything, magnus bane._

“there’s nothing else i’d like more, alexander."


End file.
